


Lovers Clothes

by Fade_Writer13



Category: Dragon Age
Genre: M/M, Porn With Plot, Smut, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-25
Updated: 2016-01-25
Packaged: 2018-05-16 06:43:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5818111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fade_Writer13/pseuds/Fade_Writer13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dorian is off helping Joise plan Galia's birthday. Galia decided to try on Doirans clothes. What could possiblely happen?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lovers Clothes

**Author's Note:**

> My first fic and first post! This is based off of a tumblr prompt I recited not too long ago and was the first prompt I ever received. I hope you enjoyed reading as I enjoyed writing it. Heres to more stories and improvement!

"One, two, three...twenty five?! How many buckles does he need!!" Galia thought to himself as he did up the buckles on Dorian's "shirt". It had now been a few months since the day Dorian had charmed his way into Galia's life and their relationship had only just recently begun to get serious. Dorian and Galia had finally decided it was time to "move in" with each other, leaving Galia to sift through Dorian's belongings, which had become a source of fun for him, every now and then. Today was just such occasion; Dorian had opted to assist Josephine with planning Galia's twenty third birthday party and had left with her to Val Royeaux leaving him to sift through Dorian's belongings without fear that he may waltz in unannounced or undetected. 

"Maybe I should use this...sash? No maybe the gold...or the blue...oh,creators why on earth does he have this stupid thing in so many colours!" Dorian had an entire drawer full of his "sash" thingys. Galia thought it nesscarey to have so many variations of one item but then again, he did not grow up with such luxuries. *click* Galia sighed and looked at himself in the mirror as he did up the final belt, admiring himself in his lovers clothes. 

"I look good in this...maybe I should get Dorian to contact his tailors and...no, I don't need anything more." He spun around the room, only stopping once the dizziness hit him. He took a deep breath and patted any creases out of the sash he did not hear, however, the soft clunk of the heavy wooden door being opened and thus moved back over to the mirror, continuing to primp himself in once more. 

~*~

Dorian carefully opened the door to their shared quarters and try's hard to not make a sound as he opened it, for he wished to surprise Galia with his early return to skyhold, before he began adding the saints as quietly as he could. Once he neared the top of the stairs, he noticed Galia in front of the mirror, he could tell that Galia clearly had not heard him enter which caused him to let a sigh of relief escape his lips and then, once he was sure that Galia had not heard or notice him did he slowly made his way up behind the elf, a devious smirk plastered on his face as he did. He gently placed his hands on Galia's hips, starling the him and causing the elf to emit a high pitched squeak. "So, Amatus, it seems you like my taste in fashion. Or maybe...it's because you missed me." Dorian whispered in his ear as he admired his lover in the mirror. Gaila opened his mouth in protest but was quickly silenced as Dorian began to nibble on the tip of his ear, forcing a low moan to escape his lips.

"D-Dorian?! Y-you're not suppose to be-Aaahh!!" Again Dorian silenced him, pushing him against the wall, slowing making his way down, covering his lover in hot kisses. He cupped Galia's growing arousal, causing Gaila to fling his head back into to Dorians shoulder, moaning loudly. "My, my...you are very loud today, someone may hear you my dear inquisitor." Carefully, Dorian began to undo the various belts, kissing every inch of exposed skin. Galia moaned with every kiss, his breathing slowly became more and more ragged with each and every touch. Dorian's nimble fingers made quick work of the breaches laces and pulled them down releasing Galia's harden member. A whimper escaped Galia's lips as Dorian wrapped his mouth around the hardened tip. "D-Dorian...." He grasped Dorian's hair with his hand, he placed the other on the wall behind him and used it to support his weight as he began to thrust his hips. Dorian placed his hands on Galia's hips to steady and stop them as he continued to move his tongue over Galia's member. 

All Galia could feel was pleasure, burning hot pleasure. His breathing began to quicken and become even more ragged as he drew near his climax. "D-Dorian....I-I can't.....I-I"m going to-" Dorian pulled back, a wide smirk plastered on his face. "We can't have that, at least, not yet Amatus." A loud, long whine escaped his lips as Dorian led him to the bed. Galia laid on the bed with Dorian towering above him, he watched Dorian a he reached for a nearby vial of oil. His whole body shuddered as Dorian poured the cold oil onto his ass. Gently Dorian pushed on finger in then began to move his finger around, earning him a low, lustful moan from his lover. He moved his finger around for a bit before adding another one drawing yet another moan from his the elf. "Are you alright Amatus? You are dreadfully quiet." He moved, to see his lovers face. Galia looked at Dorian with lust filled eyes, "please...." He attempted to whisper but came out as more of a whimper. "Ah, but of course Amatus, who am I to deny the Inquisitor what he so desperately needs." He undid the laces on his own breaches and pulled them down to reveal his hardened member before gently pressing the tip of it against Galia's entrance. "Dorian please!" Galia cried as Dorian continued to tease him. Dorian moved closer, kissing his lover, parting his lops with his tongue. He gently began to push in as he deepened the kiss; he could feel the moans emanating from his lover as they kissed. Galia's breath hitched once Dorian had completed entered him and wrapped his arms around his lovers neck in an attempt to pull him closer.

"I'm going to move now alright?" Galia nodded his head; all he wanted was this man insided him, he wanted him to fill him, he wanted to be joined with this man. Dorian began thrusting into him, slowly at first then faster and faster building up both of their climaxes. "D-Dorian I...I can't! I'm going to!!!!" Galia gasped as he hit his orgasms, his body shuddering as his seed spilled over his stomach. He could tell Dorian was close as well and pulled him closer as the man made his final thrust. Dorian's breath hitched as he filled Galia with his seed; he carefully exited his lover, lying next to him and pulling him close. Galia curled into the man, not willing to leave his lovers warm embrace. 

"Is this what you do in your free time when I'm gone Amatus? Try on my clothing?" 

"M-maybe" Galia buried his face into the mans chest in an attempt to conceal his embarrassment.

"No need to feel embarrassed, I know I look fabulous and I know I my taste in fashion-"

Galia cut him off before he could finish what he was saying. "They smell like you...that's why..." He lifted his head to peer into his lovers eyes.

Dorian looked at his lover and smiled. "I didn't realize you missed me that much..." He moved some strands of hair away from his crystal blue eyes. 

"Do you have to return to Tevinter once we defeat Corypheus?"

Dorian sat upright, sighing louder than he had wished. "Amat-" he stopped himself, closing his his eyes and thinking for a moment before reopening them. "Galia, I know you don't want me to leave and neither do I. You are the first man I've ever actually been able to have an open relationship with. You actually managed to reconcile my father and I. And you've managed to turn my world upside down."

Galia sat upright before placing his head on his lovers shoulder. "I hear a but coming on..." 

"But Tevinter will not change itself. I need to return in order to make it better...and leaving you behind...leaving you, isn't easy for me."

"Then let me at least visit you Dorian, just don't cut me out of your life vhenan!"

Dorian looked at him, confusion plaster on his face. "Vhenan? What on in Andrastes name does that mean?!"

Galia's face began to turn red. "I-I means heart...my heart in elvhen..."

Dorian smiled, pulling the elf closer. "Maybe visiting would be such a bad idea...it's not like my family doesn't have a few villas near the Free Marches board."

"So, we can still see each other?"

"Of course Amatus, of course we can." He pulled Galia in for another kiss before lying back down on the bed with his lover in his arms. "I love you." He whispered before closing his eyes and drifting off to sleep. "I lover you too." Galia responded before following Dorian and drifting off to sleep.


End file.
